A Single Moment
by DelaneyLee
Summary: Hinata has been in love with Naruto for many years, whenever she catches Naruto and Sakura hooking up in a concert her heart is broken, but will a strange artist with a penchant for explosions save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She shouldn't have come. Not because her father would be disappointed; he always was whenever it involved her, but simply because she couldn't stand the crowd. She was jumpy, and timid at the best of times, and being in the middle of a concert filled to the brim with people was sending her over the edge with anxiety.

She pushed through the crowd, trying to escape the mass of people as quickly as possible. She was so stupid. This whole night was stupid though. Whenever Sakura had told her that she and Naruto had an extra ticket to go see a concert, she didn't care what band it was, and didn't even think about how packed it would probably be, she was just so excited at the thought of spending time with him, no matter the circumstances. That was how she always was whenever it came to her first love.

Whenever the even more excited than usual Naruto had pulled her aside before the concert, she was brimming with hope that her love had finally been received, only to have them slammed into a brick wall of nothingness whenever Naruto asked if she would mind if he 'stole' Sakura away for a bit during the concert. Apparently tonight would be the night that he had finally decided to reveal to Sakura his feelings. She had known of his affections for Sakura, but clung to that tiny sliver of hope that one day, if she would just keep standing by him, that her affections would be returned.

But that would never be the case. Even before she met him in middle school, Sakura would always be first to him.

Tears threatened to come as she finally got out of the crowd, towards the entrance, and she paused for a second to try to calm herself. Maybe if she hadn't have paused, but just kept moving her world wouldn't have come to a sudden stop, maybe if she had just kept her eyes at her feet like normal, it would be okay.

But she didn't keep moving, and she didn't keep her eyes at her feet. And so she saw it. Her best friend, and her first love sharing a tender kiss. As Naruto pulled away she could see his happiness, and his unlimitless joy, and she knew why.

She froze. Everything she knew told her to run, to keep going, and to spare herself the pain, but for some sick, unexplainable reason, her feet refused to move. She didn't move as Naruto picked Sakura up, spinning her around in a circle. She didn't look away whenever Sakura leaned in to kiss Naruto, this time more confident. She couldn't.

So somebody did it for her.

"W-w-wha?" She questioned as a gruff hand pressed onto the small of her back and pushed her forward. She saved herself from completely falling, and twisted around to see who had pushed her.

And while, yes, she did expect to see somebody, she didn't expect them to be so close. Blue eyes with a small tint of grey were but inches from her own pupil less ones. She jumped back out of shock, and blushed at how close she had been to the man.

He wasn't tall, maybe a 4 inches taller than her, but then again, she was only 5 feet even. He had long golden hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, which intrigued her, because she had only known men to wear long hair in a very loose ponytail, and one of his eyes was covered by his hair. She wondered vaguely if his hair was longer than hers.

"It's bad to stare, yeah." She blushed furiously whenever she realized her actions, until she realized that he wasn't talking about himself, but the couple (?) that were now in a passionate make out session that left right back to where she had been before.

Maybe it was the fact that she had looked like a lost puppy that drew him, but he shook that off since he had never been fond of dogs in the least. He didn't know if he would ever know exactly why he did it, because though, yes, he was often very spontaneous, they involved art, not people. Especially not tiny, short little girls who stared heart brokenly at couples.

He wanted to be a good person. Redeem himself or some crap, yeah. That's what he told himself as he distracted her for a second time, grasping on her wrist, and pulling her out the entry of the concert.

He doubted that she was in her right mind, since she didn't pull away or even protest in the slightest as he pulled her out. No normal girl would go willing out of a concert with a complete stranger, but she wasn't exactly normal, he noted.

She was shorter than average, with shoulder length black (or was it blue?) hair, but the thing that really made her different was her eyes; whitish purple with no pupils, the Hyuuga family 'trademark'. He knew a Hyuuga, but he was a male, and the complete opposite of the girl. While Nagi (that name didn't sound right, but whatever, like he gave a damn.) had reeked of arrogance, this frail girl practically poured off innocence.

Once they were out, he turned around, and released her wrist. "You will be okay, yeah?" She looked at him warily, but he didn't blame her. He'd be freaked too if some strange person pulled him out of a concert.

She gulped before speaking, "I w-w-will b-be f-f-f-f-fi-"She cut herself off as she started sobbing. The tears threw him off. They were real, not fake, like the ones girls used whenever they wanted attention, but harsh. Her breathing became ragged, and she quickly covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook, and for some reason that even he couldn't explain, he found himself reaching toward her, and placing his hand on her back, rubbing small circles in an effort to calm her.

They stood there like that for at least half a hour, before her tears finally seemed to stop. He looked at her face as confusion, and shock replaced sadness, and loneliness.

"W-who a-a-are y-you?" Her words were soft, and he almost didn't catch it.

"My name is Deidara, yeah." He tried to sound nice, and hoped his efforts came through, but she just looked more confused.

"I-I d-d-don't k-k-k-know y-you." Fear began to show in her eyes, and he raced to save himself.

"You looked sad, yeah. I won't hurt you, yeah. I promise, hm."

"D-d-do y-you a-a-always s-speak like t-t-t-that?" He furrowed his brows in confusion then realized what she meant.

Offended, he rashly spoke, "Do you always stutter, yeah."

He bit his tongue. He was an idiot. He was supposed to be making her feel better, not worse. It was obvious she already felt shitty enough as it was. He mentally hit his head repeatly, until he heard laughter.

She was **_laughing_**_. _Her small hand made an attempt to cover it up, but he could still hear it clearly. He gave a hesitant smirk.

"N-nobody h-h-has e-ever c-c-confronted me a-a-about m-my s-stuttering b-b-before." She spoke her words jokingly, but there was a hint of seriousness there.

"What is your name, yeah?" He was curious to know who she was. The Hyuugas were powerful, but known to be very traditional, and rather old-fashioned. Coming to a concert surely couldn't have been normal, and he wondered if maybe she was distant, like a branch family.

"H-hinata H-hyuuga." Sunny. He was thinking about the name whenever a sudden yell startled him.

"Hey, Hinata-chaaaaan! Guess what? SHE LIKED ME TOO." Though he could tell the owner of the voice was an idiot, and had no bad intentions by the words, by the shear look of joy on his face, Deidara couldn't help, but notice the flinch whenever the blonde boy said that.

And it all clicked together. Deidara suddenly understood what had happened.

"You know him, yeah." Deidara said as the boy walked closer, holding hands with a thin girl with hair the shade of cotton candy. He had forgotten how much he disliked cotton candy.

Hinata nodded, tears brimming. Deidara instantly felt guilty, and turned his back to the couple, blokcing Hinata's view, "Hey, don't cry, yeah. We don't want another water slide, yeah." She laughed softly, and he felt a rush of relief.

The couple finally reached Hinata, and Deidara, and he heard a girl, presumably cotton candy head, start yelling to the boy about how he was giving her a headache, though there was a hint of affection.

"Who are you?" Deidara turned around slowly, and moved off to the side of Hinata, glancing at her, before answering. Apparently her shoes had suddenly become interesting, and she appeared to be firmly focusing her eyes on them.

"Nobody important, yeah." And with that, and a quick squeeze of Hinata's shoulder, he left them.

Hinata needed to face them herself, and he had dealt with enough caring for one night. It was strange, and he didn't like it one bit.

And so he left her there. He hoped she would understand that he didn't mean to abandon her, only wanted her to face them herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'll be updating every Sunday and Friday.

Chapter two

She brushed her straight hair for what seemed the millionth time that morning. She knew she was stalling, but frankly, she couldn't care less if she "accidentally" missed the first day of school. She would be a junior now, and it would also be the first time seeing Sakura, and Naruto since the concert. She had avoided them like plague all summer, claiming her father was keeping her busy with learning how to be a proper heir. It wasn't a lie, she really WAS busy, but not nearly as much as she'd like. She knew it was wrong to avoid people, but she could only see herself ruining their happiness with her misery, and she had no idea how she'd handle seeing them together.

"Hinata-san, please hurry. You'll be late." She jumped as she heard Neji's voice outside the bathroom.

"Y-y-yes, Nii-san." She looked at her mirror self, and gave herself a pep talk.

_You are happy for them. They are good together. You will be strong._

Satisfied, she left the bathroom, running into her cousin with an 'oof!'

"Ready?" She nodded. Neji-Nii-san dropped the keys in her head, and she nodded again, this time with mock confidence. He seemed pleased, and for that she was happy. She would be strong.

As she walked into the tall brick school building she was on high alert. She was prepared for Sakura and Naruto to be attached at the hip, in constant make out session. Whenever she saw the two, just holding hands, as they walked down the hall, she prepared for the heart break similar to what she had felt at the concert. But it never came. It still hurt, but not nearly as much as she expected.

Instead of a stab to the stomach, it was more similar to a dull ache. She smiled, satisfied at herself for being so strong.

"HINATA!" She hardly had time to breathe, however, as a pair of arms engulfed her. Panicking first, and then recognizing the dog boy, she hugged back, joyous to see her friend.

"K-kiba!" He let go, and they easily slipped into conversation about summer, and she glanced at his schedule, happy to see that they had 3 classes of 8 together. As they walked to their first class, a flash of blonde in her side vision shocked her. She turned her head quickly to follow it. _Deidara?_

But it was simply a lost freshman. She hid her disappointment, but couldn't help but be shocked at the thought. The blonde man couldn't possibly go to her school. He looked at least 19.

Wait. Why was she thinking of him? What happened to her affections for Naruto? She reprimanded herself as they finally sat in her first class.

Deidara was bored. Completely, and utterly boooored. Never mind that he hated History, much less loathed the fact that he even had to take it to graduate, but how monotone the teacher's voice was.

But curse his sleeping habits; he couldn't even fall asleep without being on a bed. So there he sat. Waiting. And watching the clock on the wall as every second ticked slower, and slower.

The opening of the door caught his interest, if only by curiosity. But what he saw next floored him in shock. There she was, in all her shy, reserved glory. Hyuuga Hinata.

She went here? But it was a public school. Why wasn't she in some snotty boarding school? What grade was she in? Was she a senior like him? No, that was impossible; he surely would've noticed her. Even now as she handed the teacher a folder, and waited patiencely for the sloth like teacher to sign it, he couldn't take his eyes off. She scanned the room, and whenever her eyes caught his, she jumped, literally jumped, in shock. He didn't know whether to be offended or amused, and apparently his mouth chose to be amused, for a small chuckle escaped his lips.

As she left the room as quick as she could, he followed, murmuring something about having to go to the bathroom.

"Hinata-san, wait up, yeah." He yelled to her back.

She tensed, and carefully turned around. "Y-you go h-here?"

He nodded, "For four years, yeah."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she was obviously thinking, "I d-don't remember s-seeing you."

He laughed, "What grade are you in, yeah?"

"I a-am a j-j-junior." She stated proudly, yet still was able to sound timid. It was cute.

"I n-n-need to g-get to c-c-class." He blanched. He had completely forgotten about classes. She had completely taken over his mind for a second.

"Have lunch with me, yeah." WHAAT. He asked her to lunch? What was that? He ate lunch with the club. And he didn't even KNOW the girl. But then again, he kind of did. Or he had at least seen her at her weakness moment. Again she furrowed her brows, but this time she bit her lip as well. Hesitantly she nodded, and for some inexplicable reason, his mood brightened considerably.

"Meet me by the doors to the cafeteria, yeah." She nodded quicker that time, before turning to leave.

He rushed back to class, his mind already on lunch. But then he felt his stomach drop with realization. He had a sculpture due.

She was nervous. No, beyond nervous, she was so nervous somewhere in the day the old, embarrassing habit of her twiddling her fingers had resurfaced. As the lunch bell rang her nervousness met an all time high.

He was just a guy. He probably just wanted to see how weird she was or wanted to try to get some dirt on her family. _But that didn't sound like him._

Whenever she finally got to the entry way, she laughed, a little bit more at ease whenever she saw the he looked as nervous as her. Seeing her, he walked in her direction.

"I forgot that I have a sculpture due next period, yeah." He was ditching her. She should've known. She felt tears prick her eyes, and tried to think of something to say.

He seemed to have realized what it had sounded like, and quickly made to explain, "I'm not ditching you, yeah. We'll grab our food, and go to the Art Room, yeah." Her mouth made a perfect 'O' in shock. He… wasn't ditching her? She brightened considerably as the waited in line.

"Deidara, you bitch! You're supposed to be at the fucking club already! Hurry your ass up!" Hinata blushed red at all the curse words in one sentence. Deidara rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I'm not going today, yeah! I'm making a friend, yeah!"

Hinata gasped. She was… his friend? She beamed, but for some reason, wished he had said something else. _Wait, what? Hinata! You just stopped liking Naruto! Besides he's way out of your league._

Focusing instead on getting food than their conversation, she giggled as she heard the strange man call out, "Deidara-_channn_," in a mocking tone.

"Hidan, you bastard, yeah!" Deidara called out, and he finally started to get food. "I'm sorry about Hidan, yeah. He's a bastard, yeah."

Surprising her, a giggle escaped from her lips. "D-deidara-chan, d-doesn't s-s-suit you." He groaned.

Whenever they reached the Art Room they fell into compatible silence as he worked on the small details of the sculptures. He was an amazing artist, she noted. The sculpture was small, but intricate, with every detail adding to the bird. Whenever he put it in the oven, he smiled before coming to sit on top of the table next to her.

It was then she remembered what the man at lunch said. "D-d-deidara-san-"

"No 'san' crap, please, yeah. I hate it, yeah."

"D-dei-chan?" She knew he wouldn't like it, but it was cute.

"Deidara is all, yeah." She nodded, and finally continued what she was saying, "I-I'm not h-helping y-y-you d-ditch your c-club, a-are I?" She didn't want to be a burden. He must be wanted to be with his friends right now instead of with boring her.

"Oh no, yeah. I would've ditched anyways for my sculpture, yeah."

She nodded reassuredly.

"Deidara no danna, what a surprise." Hinata jumped at the new voice, and turned her head to see who it belonged to.

"A m-m-middle s-schooler?" Deidara burst out laughing, but the middle schooler's green eyes hinted at frustration. Deidara walked over to the redheaded boy, and ruffled his hair in a mocking fashion.

"Sasori no Danna, how does it feel to be a middle-schooler, yeah?" Hinata looked between the two confused until the middle schooler, Sasori Danna(?), explained looking at her instead oof Deidara.

"I am a senior, and older than Deidara." She blushed at her mistake, and fumbled out an apology.

The redhead introduced himself as Sasori-san, and then turned to Deidara, who had gone to his bird, and pulled it out of the oven.

"This will be a good one, yeah." Sasori nodded. Hinata almost asked what would be a good one, but was cut off by the bell.

"I'll b-b-be g-g-going t-then."

"What class do you have, yeah?" She pulled out her schedule, "A-advanced c-c-calculus." She inwardly groaned. Her father had chosen her classes, with the intentions of advanced and any senior courses that were available. Now she would be stuck in a room full of people she didn't know. Wait, Deidara was a senior.

As if reading her thoughts, he spoke, "I have that class, too, yeah. Sasori no Danna takes college math though, the nerd, yeah." Sasori scowled at him.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class now? Wouldn't want to keep anybody waiting." She heard no ill intent in the words, and decided that they must be close friends, as the two people walked the hall, silent, but close enough that their hands brushed. She blushed at the contact, and pushed her hands into the pockets of her jacket quickly. He took no notice though, and they reached the class in record time.

He pointed a pair of seats in the back, and she nodded her approval. She hated being in the front. She felt as if everybody in the room looked at her then, and she loathed being the center of attention. As people filed in she couldn't help, but notice how strange some of the seniors were. There was the cussing man, who was tall, had silver hair, and he kept yelling about some Jashin god thing as he walked in, until he saw her. He froze, and yelled behind him, "Ay, did we get a new bitch in the class now?"

She realized he was talking about her, and her eyes flew wind. She was a bitch? Deidara turned to her quickly, "He doesn't mean you, yeah. Hidan is just an ass, yeah."

"She is a junior, you loud mouth idiot." The new voice behind Hidan(?) startled her, and she struggled to keep up. As they chose seats in front of her, they both sat backwards in their seats. "She is a Hyuuga, very rich, and very powerful." His eyes shown with greed. Deidara wrapped his arm around her protectively. "She won't give you any money, yeah."

The huge man sighed, and turned around, interest apparently forgotten with the lack of money.

"Deidara-sempai! Tobi has missed you!" A small boy with a mask covering all but his eye jumped onto Deidara, squeezing his neck in a hug.

"Stop it, yeah!" Deidara pried his hands off, and Hinata stared at the comic pair. The small boy, Tobi(?), glanced at Hinata, "Who are you? You're cute! Tobi likes you!" Hintat blushed from her ears to the tips of her toes. She was not used to such compliments.

Tobi quieted down for a bit, thinking over something, "Wait, Deidara-sempai, is she your girlfriend?"

Deidara, and Hinata both blushed at this, and Deidara pulled back his arm that he seemed to have forgotten about that had been around her shoulder. The two other males in front of the pair turned back around.

"Oi, so you're fucking the rich, are you, yah bastard!" Deidara hit him on the head, "We're not dating, yeah. I'm not touching her, yeah!"

"Hey, those people in the back, stop cussing, stop fighting, and pay attention!" Hinata blushed even harder when she realized that she hadn't paid attention for most of the class.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" Hidan yelled. The teacher scowled, "That's it, detention after school, all five of you!"

Hinata's eyes widened. She had never gotten a detention before. Her mind immediately went to her father, but relaxed whenever she realized that she would still be home before him. The group finally seemed to settle down, Hidan still muttering about how the teacher would make a good sacrifice to Jashin.

If she hadn't been so focused at looking down at her notes, she wouldn't have noticed the folded piece of paper on the edge of her desk. She reached for it slowly.

_Sorry about that, yeah. Hidan's an ass, yeah._

She giggled silently at the fact that his strange manner of speaking even went into his text. She looked over at Deidara, and smiled, shrugging to convince him she didn't care


	3. Chapter 3

A/N If you have been reading the story since I posted the first chapter for the first time, I must ask you to go back and reread the first two chapters. I updated the chapters so they no longer end at random points!

Chapter Three

"Hina-chaaan, you're keeping secrets." Hinata stared at her cotton candy headed friend in confusion, so Sakura continued, "You not only eat lunch with a senior that I've never met, nor heard of from you, but he also walks you to class, and you don't even tell me his name!"

"Y-you h-h-have m-met h-h-him t-though." The small girl stuttered out. Sakura scanned her memory. Nowhere did she remember any skinny boys with long blonde hair. Wait, that couldn't be right, "The concert?" Hinata gave a slight nod. And Sakura was blown away.

"Are you two dating? Did you meet at the concert? Wait, did you HOOK UP at the concert? What's his name? Is it safe? He's older, isn't he? Do you like him? Why does he speak so funny? What's he like? Who does he hang out with?" Sakura stopped as she realized that Hinata was going into overload.

"Hinata's dating somebody? Who?" Sakura glanced at her blonde friend, Ino.

"Blonde, hair in ponytail, senior, hangs out with Sasori, and them." Ino raised her eyebrows.

The group of people in question was known for not caring or abiding by any rules, and was in essence, the delinquents of Konoha High.

"H-h-h-he's n-n-n-n-n-not m-m-my b-b-boyfriend." The two girls stopped, and looked at the girl in question. She was fidgeting her fingers together, and her face was beet red. Sakura shot Ino a look, indicating to meet after school to finish this discussion. Before the summer Hinata had only turned THAT red whenever a certain loud, obnoxious blonde had been mentioned, and there was no way that Hinata didn't have feelings for the senior. And Sakura was determined to figure out exactly what those feelings were.

"Deidara no Danna, what is your relation to the Hyuuga?" Deidara's eyes got big, and he was obviously flustered at the mention of her name.

"You mean Hinata, yeah? She is a new friend, yeah." Sasori raised one of his thin eyebrows. Deidara did not make friends, both him and Deidara's group of 'friends' were limited to those in their club of freaks, the Akatsuki.

"You do not make new friends often." Sasori tried to word his sentences carefully. Though Deidara, and himself were close, they often spoke of art, and Deidara's stupid opinion of it. Not of girls, and especially not of relationships.

Deidara grunted, and so Sasori stopped prying. It was his business, but Sasori did feel curious as to why the Hyuuga was so special.

He looked back at the Art Room meeting. She had stuttered constantly, an annoying habit, but he had noticed that before she had realized he was there she hadn't stuttered as much, he deducted that the amount of stuttering depends on the situation, and how comfortable she feels in that moment.

She was pretty, not drop dead gorgeous. She hadn't been wearing makeup, which was very strange to him. Every girl in Konoha High wore make up. Whether it was rebellion or just her personality to be natural, he couldn't be sure.

In a whole, she was average, though he heard rumors that though she seemed smart, she was actually, well, barely A's. According to Itachi, she was the heir of the Hyuuga clan, and was constantly upstaged by her eldest cousin, leading her father to publically humiliate, and neglect her. Sasori felt empathy for what was a probably a very lonely, insecure girl.

"Sasori no Danna, you and Itachi are rich, yeah." Sasori snapped from his thoughts, and nodded. Deidara knew that, and he could've fathom why he would ask such a question.

"What do you know of Hinata, yeah?" Sasori smirked.

"Instead of asking me, as her yourself." Deidara growled. Sasori could see them being good for each other, and though he wasn't going to play match maker, he would give his idiotic, and relationship ignorant friend a small nudge towards the girl.

"No talking, no working on homework, no drawing, no phones, no whispering, no marking shit onto the desks, no anything, but sitting, and staring at that wall straight in front of you. This will be a hour long detention period, and I expect all of you to behave accordingly." The classroom groaned loudly, but the teacher, stayed firm.

Hinata began to daydream as Deidara slipped sideways glances at the girl. He wanted to know about her. Wanted to know her favorite color, her favorite band, what made her happy. No, he really wanted to know what made her happy. He hoped the stunt he was fixing to do would make her laugh. He wanted her to see what art was, and try to understand it as he did.

He cleared his throat, and she glanced at him. He motioned at the small clay bird in his hand, and waited until she looked at it curiously to throw it in the corner of the room as the teacher turned his back.

There was a second of silence, before the bird exploded. It wasn't an actual explosion, only some small harmless fireworks, but the smoke from them set off the fire alarm, causing the idiot teacher to start yelling about leaving as he ran out of the classroom joyous, that the detention has been cut short.

He grasped Hinata's hand, and gently, pulled her out of the door, running before that bitchy principal, Tsunade caught the escapees. He waited until they got to the parking lot to slow down, and catch his breath.

"H-how did y-you do that?" She questioned him, her hand still grasping his.

"It is my art, yeah! Art is meant to be quick, one moment of beautiful glory, yeah!" His speech sped up, because he was excited. He always got excited whenever it came to art. She giggled, covering her mouth, and he smiled whole-heartedly.

They stood like that for a few minutes, before she spoke, "W-where is your c-car?"

He paused. Now it was time for the cool factor to drop. He tried to think of excuses to why he didn't have one or something, but then decided to just spit it out, "I don't have one, yeah."

Her eyes widened, and she lowered her gaze. Damnit, Kami, why couldn't he have a Ferrari or some shit? She mumbled something, but he couldn't make it out, "What'd you say, yeah?"

Focusing more intently on her, and her twiddling fingers, she spoke once more, her voice so soft he had to lean in a bit to hear her, "W-would y-y-you like t-to r-ride w-with me?" She sputtered out.

"I don't need your pity rides, yeah." He was mad. Not at her, but at the fact that it sounded like she was pitying him. Her body froze, and she looked at him confused, then realization hit her.

"N-no, it's not l-like t-t-that. I j-j-j-j-j-just w-wanted t-t-t-to s-s-spend m-more time w-w-w-with y-y-y-y-y-you." Her stuttering had become more prominent, and he felt a wave of guilt. He had made her nervous, and had instantly assumed the worst of her. He was an ass.

"Well then let's get going, yeah." He saw happiness fill her face, and was instantly relieved. She obviously hadn't thought of him as an ass yet.

"Which car is your's, yeah?" He followed her finger to an old Volkswagen bug. He was shocked, and she apparently sensed it.

"It's a g-good car. its n-n-name is Debra." She laughed as she remembered the many lists between her, and Sakura whenever she first got it on Sakura's demand that no car was truly her's until it had a name.

"It's a nice surprise, yeah." She smiled as he opened her door before going to sit in the passenger seat.

Sakura and Ino watched curiously as the couple got into Debra, Hinata smiling, and actually seeming half way relaxed.

"Who is Hyuuga Hinata to you two?" They both jumped at the unexpected voice behind them.

They turned to see a Sasori giving them a blank look, patience already thin.

"What's it to you?" Ino yelled.

"Deidara is a very close friend of mine. I do not want him to fall for a girl who will leave him, or hurt him more than he has already been hurt."

"Hinata is our very close friend as well. She has been with us through middle school." Sakura said, she refused to give into her anger that Sasori had doubted Hinata, and maintained the evenness of her voice. She gave Ino a look that she hoped would give the girl the hint that she needed to lower her voice.

Both parties understood what they needed, and were more than willing to figure out the compatibility of the couple.


End file.
